Caution and Conviction
Dialogue "Hey, it's Cross!" "I was just asking the nice lady here to pull together some extra first-aid kits for us." "My next mission could involve run-ins with a pair of tyrants—possibly at the same time." "And if we end up in a tough fight, we're likely to suffer multiple injuries." Envy – "Say you're jealous of the exciting battle that awaits." : "Wow. You really are one of a kind." : "Even the Harriers are quaking in their boots, and I can't say I'm brinning with confidence either." : "I don't know anyone who's as perfectly suited to being a BLADE as you. It's like you were born to do it." : "Part of me wishes I could stand back and let you lead the charge, but we have our own pride to think about." : "So I'm going to handle this—and I'm coming back without a single fatality! " : "There's a pretty sweet paycheck waiting for us at the end of all this, so next time I see you, dinner's on me." : "Well, I've got to get going." : "Thanks for lighting a fire under me, though. I'm suddenly in the mood for a fight." : (END) Aid – "Offer to come along and help out." : "Oh, I don't think we need to go that far." : "I have my job to do, and you've got yours." : "I'm grateful that you'd look out for us like that, but it isn't right to let you carry the whle weight of BLADE's mission on your shoulders." : "You have to trust that I can handle this." : "Of course, if it all goes horribly wrong, we'll call for reinforcements. In that case, you might get a chance to help out after all." : "Oh, that reminds me…" : "I've got the mission under control, but there's something else that I could use your help with." : "It's a significantly greater threat than the mission I just told you about. It might not even be an exaggeration to say that it concerns the fate of humanity itself." : "What I'm talking about is…" : "The development of the Skell flight module!" : "There aren't enough replacement mimeosomes in the world for me to survive these field tests Lin's running." : "…What? Hey, I thought you wanted to help! Don't blow me off now!" : "Hey, listen! I'm being serious here. Er, Cross…" : (END) Admire – "Praise Doug about his concern for his comrades." : "That's hardly something you should be praising me for." : "I know all of us have a moral duty to serve the whole of humanity, but I can't wrap my head around that." : "It's just way too much to process." : "What I CAN wrap my head around are the comrades fighting by my side—and I include you in that." : "So I'm going to do everything I can to aid and protect them." : "And hopefully, in doing so, I'll be serving humanity as a whole. " : "But let's be honest—I'm not looking too far beyond the friends beside me and the balance in my bank account." : "And really, looking out for your friends is the least any of us could do." : (END) Category:Doug Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles X Heart-to-Hearts